


Sleepy cuddles

by spacewrites



Series: FFXV nonsense [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lots of cuddles, M/M, and cute, just some good ol' ignoct for y'all, tired noct is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewrites/pseuds/spacewrites
Summary: Iggy comes home after a long day of paperwork and cuddles his prince
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV nonsense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608973
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Sleepy cuddles

He looked peaceful lying there, eyes closed, dreaming of something that won't be remembered when he woke. His breath releasing softly as he stretched his arms, his feet kicking the blankets off his form. Ignis smiled, eyes sparkling with admiration for his lover, for his king, his everything. Discarding his button-up and dress pants, leaving the adviser in his boxers. Ignis joined the Prince in bed, his arms softly wrapping around Noctis.

The Prince purred in response to the sudden warmth around him, sleep was still heavy on his mind but he knew his beloved adviser was there. He nuzzled his head into Ignis's chest, arms snaking around him, his dreams washed away, sleep deciding to take a leave of absence. Noct's eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, the lamp on Iggy's side of the bed was on- he must've just gotten home.

"What time is it..?" Noct asked, voice hoarse while sleep threatened to overcome his senses once again. Ignis huffed softly, disappointed that he woke his lover.

"It's midnight, darling. Go back to sleep." Ignis replied, pressing a kiss to Noct's forehead. His words went straight through Noct's ears, his leg flung over Iggy's thighs as he moved closer to snuggle.

"'m…" Noct giggled tiredly, "I love you." He lifted his head to look at Ignis, eyes closing as he smiled at his adviser. A chuckle erupted from Ignis's throat, lips pressing against Noct's nose before his head fell down onto his chest again.

"I love you too, my Prince." Ignis murmured, shuffling to reach down for the covers. He tucked the blankets around the both of them and resumed his cuddling position. Sleep had consumed the prince, gentle snores leaving him. The Prince hummed, squeezing Ignis as his mind painted pleasant dreams for him.


End file.
